


Hearts on Glass

by thewightknight



Series: Kylux prompts and ficlets [18]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coffee Shops, College AU, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: kyluxsoftkinks, Winter days, all the caffeine, cramming for finals, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Who on earth was this stranger standing outside the coffee shop where Hux was trying to study for finals?





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](https://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/156108786928/short-and-cute-prompt-kyloben-catches-sight-of) from the [kyluxsoftkinks blog](https://thewightknight.tumblr.com).
> 
>  
> 
> _Short and cute prompt! Kylo/Ben catches sight of Hux behind a (coffee)shop window and is instantly drawn by him and wants him to know it, so he just walks forward, makes fog appear with his mouth on the window, and doodles a heart on it while looking at Hux! (preferably in winter, but oh well...)_

A tapping noise broke through Hux’s concentration. The coffee shop was empty except for the barista, who was wiping down tables, so she couldn’t be the source. The noise echoed through the little nook he favored, and it took him an embarrassing amount of time to realize it was coming from the window to the left. To be fair, finals were just around the corner. He’d pulled several all-nighter studying already and was trying to power through with huge mugs of the darkest roast the shop stocked.

Turning towards the light, he couldn’t make out the figure standing outside at first, a black shadow framed by the too-bright light of early afternoon reflected from last night’s snowfall. He blinked, shaking his head, as his eyes began to adjust. Long black hair and a lopsided grin resolved themselves, and when the man realized he’d finally caught Hux’s attention, he leaned in, fogging the window with his breath. As Hux watched, he drew a figure in the steam. 

A heart? Really? Burying his nose in his books to hide his blush, Hux tried to ignore the man, but he wouldn’t give up. The tapping persisted, and when he looked again, the man had drawn something new.

Grasping his hands together in an exaggerated pleading motion, he treated Hux to the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes he’d ever seen. He couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face and wasn’t fast enough bringing his book up to cover it.

Again with the tapping. Opening up his notebook to a blank page, he wrote out FINALS and held it up to the window. Undeterred, the man pointed at Hux, then at him, and mimed a drinking motion. When Hux shook his head, he held up one finger as he mouthed the words “Just one drink.” And then the clutched hands again, and those eyes. 

One cup of coffee. It couldn’t hurt, really. He could take that much of a break. With an exaggerated eyeroll, Hux threw up his hands, then gestured to the empty chair at his table. 

The stranger slipped and nearly fell as he raced for the door, catching himself on the handle just in time.

“Hi, there! I’m Kylo.”


End file.
